


#more

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#more

**#4** / _More_  
akame

 

Kame stares at the baseball cap he usually wears over his product-free hair, he likes this one esepcially because this one was given to him by one of his childhood heroes who visited Going! _Kamenashi-kun, you proved me wrong, you're a good kid,_ he said and he puffs his chest, he felt so invincible at that time.

And just like he always does when he has a baseball mit on his hand and the other holding a baseball behind his back, ready to attack the batter with his mean curve ball. The fans screaming his name mixed with the chanting of the team's cheer, coaches encouragement floating through his brain like a lullaby his mother used to do when he was young and innocent. He feels invincible then when he's like that.

Kame thinks that Jin isn't his first love (not even his second or third or fourth, Kame can't actually remember), it's baseball. And just like all first loves, it's hard to forget.

"Kame, we're going to be late!" Jin yells from the front door holding the handle of the cooler in one hand and two separate bag straps slung over his shoulder on the other as he gestures for Kame to hurry up. Kame picks up the baseball cap and shoves it to his head before Jin could scold him any further, he grabs the keys and locks the house.

It's when Jin force feeds Kame a sandwich inside the car while he drives to Yuya's baseball match and contorts his body to reach Kayo's ketchup stained cheeks in the back seat realizes that even though he met Jin after  a couples of loves after, he thinks it's worth it. Kame lifts the cap from his head and jams it to Jin's curly mop and holds his hand while he drives.

He doesn't say anything when Jin inquires with his eyes but he smiles and stops himself from leaning in and kissing Jin's confused expression away. Jin doesn't even like baseball but that's okay, Kame likes him anyway and he feels ten times more invincible now than he ever has been. 


End file.
